


Deep Space Nine (Tourist AU)

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe-Tourism, Anger, Babysitting, Deep Dish Nine, Flowers, Food Poisoning, Gen, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: An AU based off of the Deep Dish Nine AU and my own ideas. Explanation is continued in the 1st chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

OK so this is basically an AU that combines the Deep Dish Nine AU and my own ideas. I'll explain:

Deep Space Nine is still a space station near Bajor, however it has nothing to do with the military or the Bajoran government. It is solely a tourist destination run by the Federation. It is filled with shops, restaurants, and other things to do. The Habitat ring serves as a hotel for the tourists who go there, and for the employees who live and work on the station. There are both humans and those from other planets. Some of the characters are still Starfleet officers, but not all. Here are the Starfleet officers:

Dr. Julian Bashir (in case of medical problems/health inspection)

Captain Benjamin Sisko (runs the station, also the owner of Deep Dish Nine) 

Odo is also there to regulate goods transportation, health inspection, and any other security issues.

Shops/Restaurants Include:

Kira’s Flowers (Owned By Kira Nerys)

Ziyal’s Piercings and Tattoos (Owned by Tora Ziyal)

Garak’s Tailor Shop (Gee I wonder who owns this one)

Deep Dish Nine (Owned by Benjamin Sisko)

Dominion’s Pizza (Owned by Female Changeling/Weyoun)

Quark’s Bar

The Replimat

The Rusty Runabout Café and Bookshop (Owned by Jake and Benjamin Sisko)

Kai’s Kats (Pet Shop Owned by Kai Winn) 

Twisting Vines (Plant Nursery Owned By Keiko O’Brien)

Spacey Souvenirs (Owned by Leeta)

Sisko’s Creole Kitchen (Owned by Joseph Sisko (Capt. Sisko’s Dad))

So this will basically just be a client ion of stories based on this AU.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara Parker (My OC) POV)

I angrily stomped into the flower shop with a fierce sense of determination rising in my chest. Kira was behind the counter looking at a data pad and mumbling about something when I dug into the pockets of my Deep Dish Nine uniform and pulled out whatever form of currency I could find and slammed it onto the counter, without even taking the time to figure out how much it was. Kira looked up, startled.

"Hello, Kara, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, Nerys," I said, "How do you passive-aggressively say 'Frick you' in flower?"

"Well, you would need..." the Bajoran's nose ridges scrunched together as she frowned, "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Dominion's Pizza is opening tomorrow at 0300 hours and Dukat decided to quit his job with Deep Dish 9 to go work for them just to spite us. We're angry and want to exact revenge by giving a backhanded congratulatory bouquet of flowers with a card that tells them to look up the flower meanings." I explained. 

"Dukat!" Nerys spat, "I despise him!" She shoved the pile of money I had put on the counter back at me.

"You don't have to pay for the flowers, consider us partners in crime," she said. I smiled. I was going to enjoy this. I was going to enjoy it very much. I put the money back in my pockets. Kira motioned for me to come into the back room and I followed her.

"Why would they even start a pizza place? Deep Dish Nine is perfect. And what would the female changeling know about food that solids eat?" I shrugged. I had no idea.

"We'll need tiger lillies, those symbolize hatred, and yellow carnations, which symbolize rejection and disdain..." 

We took hours deciding on the right flowers to put in the basket. It was quite a beautiful bouquet when we were finished, but most definitely filled with loathing. I showed it to Dax and she laughed. When no one was looking I set the flower basket just inside the door of Dominion's Pizza and ran out. 

The next day, the angry screeches of the Dominion's Pizza workers filled Deep Space Nine and made the Deep Dish Nine workers smile in satisfaction. 

A/N Not a very good story, I know, but I'll try to come up with some better ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara Parker POV

"Hello, welcome to Deep Dish Nine, how may I help you?” I asked boredly.

“My husband got food poisoning from the Klingon worm pizza this place!” a white-haired Andorian woman screamed in my face, loud enough to hurt my ears. I flinched involuntary. Some customers sitting a few feet away immediately dropped their food and left. I cringed internally. This was very bad for business. 

“Ma’am, may we discuss this issue without yelling?” I asked as respectfully as I could manage. I was almost sure that the people working across the station, working in The Rusty Runabout Café and Bookshop, could've heard the woman's obnoxious yelling. She ignored me.

“No one gives my husband food poisoning and gets away with it!” the lady yelled. My throat felt like it was closing up, I never did breathe very well when I was being yelled at.

“Ma’am, I don't make the foo-”

“I demand to see the manager!” 

“Umm…” I looked helplessly at my coworker, a Betazoid who was working at the next register. He shrugged and shook his head. Our manager, Dax, had not shown up that morning. I felt all the eyes in the restaurant on me and my cheeks flushed. 

“Our manager is unavailable at the moment, my apologies for the inconvenience,” I stated. 

“ I don't want your apologies, I want a refund, or I'll report you to Starfleet!” the lady threatened. I clenched my teeth and saw white flash cross my vision as she gave me a backhanded slap across my face.

“If you continue to assault me, I will not hesitate to call security!” I threatened. I saw multiple people taking in what was happening and I could just imagine the damage this was doing to Deep Dish Nine's reputation. 

“There's no need to call security!” an Andorian man who I assumed was the woman’s husband took her by the arm and led her away, saying, “it's not the cashier’s fault…”


	4. Chapter 4

Kara Parker POV

I turned to look at Henry. The toddler was sitting on the floor, coloring on a piece of paper, a large box of crayons beside him. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had finally gotten the two-year-old to stop destroying things and trying to stick random things in the replicator.

I had been on the verge of ripping my own hair out. I was constantly cleaning up Henry's messes, and dealing with his temper tantrums. I was sick of babysitting for the rich people who came on vacation to Deep Space Nine every year, and who had millions of dollars and gave their kid whatever he wanted. I should've stayed at work. Deep Space Nine's famous pizza place, Deep Dish Nine, was relatively peaceful compared to this kid. Now I fully understood the phrase about spoiling a child rotten. This job was taking a toll on my sanity, and any moment of peace was appreciated. 

However, when babysitting Henry, peace never lasted for more than a few moments. Then, to my great horror, Henry snatched up a grey crayon and crammed it into his mouth. I froze as the young child chomped on it, grey bits flying and landing all over the carpet. My jaw dropped and my heart began to beat so fast I thought it might explode. 

“Henry!” I gasped loudly, “How many of these have you eaten?” Henry only giggled innocently. I lunged for the box of crayons and yanked it out of his reach. I looked frantically around the box until I found that the label said that the crayons were nontoxic. I collapsed to the floor and buried my face in my hands. Henry giggled.


End file.
